Primeval Drabble
by CaptainNutMeg
Summary: Little bits and bobs nothing major. Just what ever comes to mind. First chapter contains character death and maybe disturbing to younger or more sensitive readers.Promise it wont all be doom and gloom.
1. Chapter 1

Primeval Drabble;

I don't claim ownership of Primeval or **its** characters.

My previous story was discontinued due to the fact that I got bored.

ENJOY

…

It's different. Something's missing; something that's always there, like a rash that won't stop pinching at you over and over again. What is it, what's missing? Where's Temple!? Oh he's over there. So it's not him so what is it.

"Hey guys what's up "I'm walking over to the ADD and that's when it hits me; the silence. It's never silent, never. Oh God it's happening again.

"Who?" I say quietly I'm scared I don't want to know, but I have to. It could be anyone; anyone apart from the people can in this room. Abby looks pale, like she's about to throw up; the others are the same but they stay quiet keeping their eyes away from mine. She opens her mouth, but stutters on the first word.

" Sa… Sa… A creature came through the anomaly and …and" she takes a deep breath her eyes meet mine , they're full of pain "it was carrying something …someone. It was Sarah." The sentence is sharp and violent. I replay it in my head over and over just to make sure I heard it right.

Memories flood back , the memories I try to keep locked away in the back of my head where I don't have to see them every second of every day. She was next to me, right beside me safe . I looked into her shining eyes just for a seconds and for the last time I say their gleam and their hope and innocence. She smiles softly I let my lips pull up to one side releasing a half smile **BANG****. **Everything goes black . I don't know how long I was down for a minute, less ,more? I don't know. But when I wake, I wake to screams agonised begging screams. It my men their being ripped apart and there is nothing I can do . My vision becomes clear, I wish it hadn't . My ears peak to the shrill cries and the scent of savaged flesh attacks my sinuses. Oh God .Oh God, make it stop. I still can't move . I can't help them. I'm paralysed through shock, it only lasts about ten seconds, but that was too long. Suddenly adrenaline courses through my veins I'm up on my feet pounding away firing as I go. I don't fire at the creature's there's no point. I fire at my friends, it's the only thing I can do for them now. To take the pain away. The predators don't bother to chase, they have what they wanted. I just run in the other direction there is someone left. Sarah. She wasn't there, where was she? ….She wasn't far a hundred metres or so from me , I heard her before I saw her .The scream the horror of them controlled by agony that no human can with stand. The begging cry for it to all be over. The pain.

The creature as dead in seconds a single shot to the head took it out . I held her, I held her as she died . She bled to death ,it took several minutes .In her eyes I could see the fight it took her to stop the screams , she wouldn't let me do anything ,only hold her. We talked , she told me she loved me and that I was brilliant and I told her I loved her and not to leave me , that I couldn't lose another . She tried to laugh saying they'd be back and she told me I was bleeding a lot. I had to smile at that , I told her she should she herself in a half-hearted fashion. Then she slipped away. I cried that day , first time and last time I'd ever cried .(**authors note; childhood tears not included)**.I couldn't do anything for her I couldn't even bring her home , none of them . I tried to lift her but my bloodied legs gave way under me , it wasn't until my hand brushed against my leg that I realised the bone was snapped, probably when I was knocked down by the predator . The only reason I got home was the adrenaline pumping around I couldn't feel anything for quite some time, not that I cared.

And now it was back to haunt me.

"Just…just do what I couldn't. Bring her home, bring her here." I say though it comes out stuttered and mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange beings humans are . It seems they are oblivious to one another's feelings towards them, even with the guidance of a very mature and experienced lizard such as myself. Seriously I mean look how long it took for my human to understand the awkward one with the black mop on his head. And the funny man with the strange voice ,I don't see him anymore but he used to like the woman who had two names ( Lizards know everything).Actually I don't see either of them anymore perhaps they realised and went off to form their own flock. And the soldier of course the soldier he's blind so blind (he's a good shot for a blind human ) the little woman loves him loudly ,but he fails to see it .

Humans are so …so …so human! It looks like I'm going to have to play match maker ( as only lizards do) Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Vodka , vodka is what you need on a day like this a shot of Russian vodka. Takes away the nerves . I need the nerves to go away right now. With everything that happened with the anomaly's I get nerves a lot now. Every time the sirens call and the team go out to save the day my heart leaps . Though I may deny it ,they are like my children ,especially Abby and Conner . I've known them so long now . It was amusing actually to watch them grow into the people they are today .When they brought home strays or got stupidly jealous ,but mainly when they looked into each other's eyes and couldn't see the love between themselves.

I must say the wedding was a spectacular event , I was so proud to walk Abigail down the aisle. How beautiful she looked, Conner to was groomed rather smartly . It wasn't long after that little Nickolas Daniel Temple came along. I swear when I first heard the name I thought they were joking, though appears not . As for the second child that I will never forget . Having to play midwife on the menagerie floor was not my finest hour . Never again do I wish that to happen .Ever. Note to self when staff reach six months pregnancy employ midwife temp. I remember the tuff of black hair sticking up right on the child's head and his beady blue eyes gazing at the flying lizard almost immediately. His father was a stressed sweating mess by the time they met . Quite an musing picture it was too. That child they named James Hilary Temple ( despite Becker's begging that the child would be scared by the name) .

Unfortunately Vodka isn't an option to day because I'm babysitting. OH the joy of being a Godfather (!)


End file.
